You can tell me
by Ilovesparklypeople321
Summary: Bella is being bullied at school on those rare sunny days and when Edward is out hunting. Will she speak up or continue to get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK so here is my second story. I just have always liked Edwards reaction when she got hurt so heres his reaction to her being bullied! Im not being mean I just like how protective he is!

Disowner: I only own Zach,and Sara. Every thing twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Preface: "Bella,Bella can you hear me. Are you okay?" Someone was talking to me,but I could'nt respond. I couldn't even open my eyes. I knew I was in trouble though.

I was laying there in my bed thinking about tomorrow. The Cullens were taking advantage of the sun to go hunting. They would be back the next day, but I am still worried. Lately kids have'nt been treating me right when Edward and his family's not around.

I didn't want to worry them, or get those kids hurt, but I am scared if I don't do something, things could get out of hand. One kid in particular,Zach, tried to put his hands on me the other day. Then a teacher walked around the corner,and he made it out like he was pointing something out to me. When she was out of sight he slapped me, and said, "Thats just the beginning of what Ill do to you."

That happened last time Edward was out, and thank god he didn't leave a mark. I knew that Edward could really hurt Zach, and I don't want him to risk exposer. Plus I don't want pity, they have enough on there plate, with Victoria after me. I don't want them to worry about leaving me to.

I lay there till my alarm goes off at 6:30. What a danger magnet I think as I get ready for for school. I was meant for Edward, without him I would probably,well no probably about it, be dead. I wonder if anyone would find out if I just skipped a day,but then I would have to catch up on work. I think Edward would notice if I was up all night doing homework.

Then again I could get *sick* during the day,and come home. I dont think he would catch me at that. I sighed. Oh well I guess we'll find out wont we. I sat down to eat come cerial. I chewed each bite with care, and swallowed. Only when I had just twenty minutes left did I get up, and drive to school.

It took me longer then most kids to get there,because my truck cant go over fifty five miles per hour. Edward wants to buy me a new car, but I wont let him. Our relationship was uneven as it is, and I don't want to throw it more off balance. Plus Im nothing special, and he shouldn't spend money they have worked so long to get on me.

I pulled in to the parking lot. I then gathered up all my books, and headed for the front door. Loud voices were suddenly coming from behind me. Laughing at somthing, or another. I stopped abruptly, and turned on the spot. Just as I had feared there stood, Zach and Sara. "Hey Swan, wheres your freak show boyfriend?" Sara screams loud enough that people turned there heads.

I dropped my head, and started walking again. I wanted to defend Edward, but I knew that would only make it worse. Then a hand was on my shoulder. "Get your hands off of me,"I say through clenched teeth. It was Zach. "Oh you wanna get defensive now," he says with nasty sneer in his voice.

"Then I guess you wont care if I do this." He pushes me to the ground. I dont have time to throw my hands out, and hit my head. I feel a little dizzy when I get back up. "Oh look Swan must have tripped over her own feet again." Every one starts laughing. I put my hand to my head and felt the sticky substance matting in my hair.

I was starting to smell the rusty salt smell of the blood. Did Zach always have a twin? I don't know, but I do know that blood was starting to get in my eyes. I ran for the bathroom while Sara went in hysterics behind me. I grabbed a paper towel and held it to my head. The bleeding didn't stop till I was too dizzy to speak.

I finished the day, not wanting to haft to explain to the nurse whats wrong with my for head. Gym was actually painful, but I didn't complain. Though I was alot worse then usual, considering I was seeing two of every thing.

When I got home I went to the bathroom to assess the damage. I looked like I just got ran over to tell you the truth. My face had no color except for the light green beneath my skin. My hair was matted with blood, but my face was mostly clear. No wonder everyone was giving me weird looks today. I look allot worse then I thought I did.

I needed to remove as much evidence as possible. I took off my cloths,and hid them at the bottom of my clothes basket. I then took a shower,and washed my hair. When I got dressed I looked in the mirror. Except for the large gash on my forehead I didn't look half bad.

Thats until I tripped over a book that was left on the floor. I fell on my bed,and hit my head again on the frame. The last think I remembered hearing was the door open and close signaling Charlie getting home.

A/N: Bella cant ever catch a break can she...


	2. Chapter 2- Explanations

"Bella, sweet heart, wake up" a soft voice cooed. I jump about a foot in the air. I look up, its still day time. I had been sleeping on my stomach with my head buried in the pillows. Charlie stood above me, holding pizza, and a soda. "Yes," I say still nausiated from the blood smell.

When my head is fully turned towards him he jumps back. " Isabella Marie Swan, what happened to your head, and why is the there blood all over the pillows." My hand reached up to the spot where my head had hit the cement. "I tripped on the way out of the bathroom," I say half true fully.

"Why didnt you call me Bella, you could of had a concussion, or bled to death." I rolled my eyes trying to pass it off as nothing. I wasnt about to tell him what happened at school today, or that I had been knocked out by my head board. "Its nothing just a little blood," I say smiling. "Just alot of blood," he mumbles.

I almost laugh, but I still dont feel good, and I didnt want to over due the acting. He just sounded alot like my best friend Jacob Black, or my former one anyway. I sighed, "Well is there anything you needed dad." He still looked wary about the head wound, but he didn't push it. " I just wanted to bring you up some food." I took the pizza and coke from his hand gratefully. Bleeding, and fainting sure do drain you.

I wasnt about to think about what happened yet. Not with Charlie here. I would wait for bed time to think this over. I would down play it in my head until then. When I was done eating and there was no coke left,I start on homework. They gave me alot, but in the end my head hurt so much I just decided to to go back to sleep.

I lay there along time thinking over how I would explain this. Okay so it wasnt the best explanation,but I could just hope that the story of the parking lot didnt spread through school. I finally fell into an uneasy sleep, where I fell alot, and bled alot.

When I woke up in the morning, I decided it was probably a good idea to change the sheets, and the pillow cases for that matter. When I was done with that I put on a white t-shirt,black hoodie, and jeans. It took about ten minutes to brush my hair out, and throw it in a ponytail. I barely had time to grab granola bar, and jump in my truck.

I looked in my side view mirror. I almost gasped at the sight. I had a nasty bruise around the rim of the deep head gash. I looked like I cut my self with a knife, and then beat it with a hammer. Maybe Edward wouldnt notice? Oh who am I kidding, he would notice if an ant bit me. I sighed.

As long as I stuck to my story everything would be alright. By then I was pulling in the parking lot. I knew this would'nt be a replay of yesterday. It was overcast as can be, and I could see the silver volvo in its usual spot. Well lets get this over with, I thought. I parked next to the volvo and got out. He was leaning against waiting for me like always.

I kept my hoodie up and my head down as I walked over. "Hey,Bella,"he says as he takes my hand. "Hey," I say dryly. He noticed and said, "Are you okay?" I braced myself, it would happen one way or another, I mine as well get it over with. I looked up and say, "Yea Im fine how about you?" Just like I thought he would he gasped. "Bella...what happened to you?"

I had never been a good liar, so I tried my best to look honest when I said, "What do you mean?" I was trying to down play it like I did Charlie, but Edward knew me better then that. He also wasnt going to let it go just like that. "Bella you know very well what Im talking about," he says stopping abruptly.

"Oh this?" I mumble pointing at my head. "Yes that, what happened?" he repeats. I knew I was in trouble then, so I was surprised when my words came out so convincing. " I was coming out of the bathroom,when I tripped on a book, and hit my head on the head board." It sounded like me, I probably could have done that with out the books help.

He looked convinced enough, and thats all I needed. One moment of weakness. "That sounds about right," he says with a sigh. "But your still gonna let Carlisle look at it after school. It doesn't look good. Are you sure thats what happened?" Crap, "Of course, since when has that not been what happened. Clumsiness is the story of my life." I was babbling now,and I know I needed to shut up before he suspected me.

"Okay,love,if thats what happened, then thats what happened. Just please be carefuller. I dont know what I would do if you tripped off a bridge, and I wasnt there to catch you." I winced at his words, I hated lieing to him, but I didnt want him to worry either.

School went by in a blur. I was scared Carlisle would read through my lie. Then I would not only have to explain myself for lyeing, but for what really happened. I just couldnt put that on them. I was before his large house, before I even knew what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3- Guilty as charged

A/N: R R

I nervously stepped over the thresh hold to Edward's house. We walked, hand in hand, to the living room where Carlisle was already waiting. "Hey Bella whats todays injury,"Emmett says jokingly. I can tell he's only trying to lighten the mood, and it didnt work so well. Edward growled lowly, and I gave him a look.

"Here just sit down, and Ill have a look at you,"Carlisle says calmly. I winced when he felt the place where my head had the most impact with the side walk. "Bella,sweet heart what did you do to your head," Esme says in a loving mother voice as she walks in. I went to sell her the tripping over the book story, when Edward cut me off. "Bella I dont buy it, what really happened. There's no way you scraped your knees up, while in your bedroom.

He had me there, but I still had a chance. "Edward with my luck, I probably could be struck by lightning in that room. I have had much worse then this, so please stop worrying." I tried to mimic the way he looked at me under his lashes, and scheme him into believing me.

To my utter astonishment Rosalie burst out laughing. I hadn't even known she had entered the room. "Bella, I have quite a few things to teach you before you join this family." Every one stared at her mouths slightly opened. Even Edward, who was momentarily distracted by his sisters proposal of me being in the family. See Rose didn't take to well to Edward falling in love with me.

Not wanting to be rude I mumbled a response, "Um... thanks Rosalie."How else was I supposed to respond to that? She looked away embarresed by her out burst. I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't find the right words. There was a okward scilence. "Bella,"Carlisle all the sudden gasp. Edward and him looked like they were having a glaring contest. I knew they were having a silent conversation though.

What did he find that made him doubt my excuse? Am I in as much trouble as I think I am in? "Yes," I squeaked. Dang it, I sounded guilty. I waited for them to say something, but they never did. Finally I a gave in, "Yes," I said more calmly. "Why did I just find a rock in your cut?" Great I forgot to clean it as well, thats just great, this day gets better and better.

"I,umm, tripped on my way into school the day you all went hunting," I finally said trying to sound like I done trying to lie. Again he surprised me when he believed me so easily. He ruffled my hair and said. "Well why didn't you just say so silly girl. You'd think you committed a crime." I looked around to see I had every one convinced. Except Rosalie. I turned my head from there very quickly, not wanting to look anymore guilty then I already did. Carlisle couldn't put any stitches in, because the gash had already healed. He did put a bandage on it though to prevent infection, and give me medicine for the pain. Then me and Edward were off to my house.

He kept throwing nervous glances my way, and asking if I was alright. After about the fifth time he asked I lost my cool. "Edward, for the last time. I feel fine, and I AM fine." I put emphasis on am so he knew I meant it. "Okay love I just dont know why you lied to me over something like this. You trip all the time, it doesnt really matter where you tripped."

I felt bad now, I had lied to him. "Edward,"I sighed. "I know you worry, but you haft to chill out." He smiled at that. "If I was anymore chilled out I would be frozen." I laughed at his joke about his cold skin. Then his face was serious again, "Bella, you of all people know I cant live without you." I flinched at his words remembering the time he went to kill himself, because he thought I was dead.

He took it that I was in pain, and asked if I was fine again. I gave up, "No my head hurts, can we hurry up." I wasn't just saying that either after Carlisle had touched it, it had started hurting. He nodded, and inched the speed o'meter over 80.

When we finally reached the house Charlie was waiting there. Edward politely left me at the door, and 'left'. "Where have you been?" Charlie looked like he was gonna explode. Ever since the Cullens got back he had just about gone crazy every-time I did'nt show up right after school. Probably scared I will run off, and get married or something.

"Edward wanted Carlisle to look at that cut I got the other day. No big deal." He looked confused, that wasn't what he expected me to say. "Oh well," he shifted his weight on his feet,looking apologetic. "Tell Carlisle I said thank you." I nodded and with that ran up the stairs before he could question me further.

My head hurt so much, I decided this would just be a bed day. I took the pain pills I was given, and got ready for bed. I probably wouldn't feel like doing it later once these pills kicked in. When I went back to my room I jumped into bed, and covered up. It was freezing in my bedroom for some reason.

I got up one more time so I could turn down the air conditioner. I walked back into my room to find Edward sitting there like always. He opened his arms for me, and I climbed into them. The last thing I heard before I drifted off was somthing that really scared me. "I will find out what really happened to you." Then I was consumed by the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hola, so heres the next chapter! I keep forgetting the disclaimer so REMEMBER! I do noty own Twilight! TTYL!

I was walking down the hallway towards Calculus. I internally groaned at the thought, I hate math, and am no good at it. There was something not right about the school, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My foot steps were echoing off the dirty, off white walls. I wondered whthey couldnt have the decency to clean them more often. It wouldnt kill them.

The feeling that something was wrong continued to grow in the pit of my stomach. Why couldnt I figure it out? When I turned the corner so that I was close to English I finally realized what was un easing me. There were no people walking around me, no Edward walking beside me. There wernt even any teachers around, I was utterly alone.

I wanted to turn around and run, but my feet kept pulling me forward. I turned the last bend that would put me in sight of my next class, when I saw them. Sara with her greasy blonde hair and dark eyes, and Zach with matted black hair. Both of them trained her eyes on me. At that moment I wished I could shrink into the ground, and disappear. What would they do to me?

"Hey Swan, finally fix that broken finger?" It happened week earlier, while I was waiting for Edward after gym. They had come up to me while I was turned around, and grabbed my hand. I thought they were gonna drag me away, to hurt me but they didnt. They took my ring finger and bent it back till we heard a snap.

They were half way down the hall before Edward walked out of his class. He noticed the faint tears in my eyes, and bugged me till I told him what was wrong. To be honest, Im not sure I could have said anything without crying before then. I was able to just pass it off as something that happened in gym, but I could tell he was a little suspicious.

I was suddenly brought back to the present by Zach's piercingly nasty voice. "Yea how did you boyfriend take your "accident in gym?" I could hear the quotation marks in his words. This reminded me so much of my experience in Port Angeles with those guys. I would haft to try to fight.

Sara walked up to me noticing I hadnt been listening and slapped me hard across the face. That would leave a mark. I wanted to do something about it, but then there was a blinding pain my arm. Sara had latched onto my arm a twisted so hard, I think I heard my bone crack. She smiled when she saw the tears in my eyes. I was staggering around at this point, barely able to stand up right.

I almost fell over, but Zach grabbed my hair to keep me up. I cried out in pain as my hair was yanked out of its roots. Sara kicked me in the throat then the knee, till I was being held up by my hair now. I didnt know what to do, the pain was so horrible.

Then I dropped to the floor and heard something slam against the wall. I looked up to Zach unconscious on the ground, and hear Sara's high pitched voice as she ran away screaming. Then I heard the only person that could have gotten that reaction out of these two. Edward's velvet voice drifted down to wear I was laying. It sounded panicked, "Oh no what have I done. I just exposed us." His voice started out soft, but was gradually getting louder and meaner.

"I did this all for a stupid human. I saved you and exposed us." He was nearly shrieking now. "I have enough of this, your taking up time and space. Now you have officially ruined mine and my family's life." He walked over to where I lay twitching from the magnitude of what just happended, and kicked me against the wall. "WERE THROUGH, AND IM LEAVING!" I watched as he stormed away, tears running down my face. I knew this would happen if he found out.

My body hurt to much to move. I just layed there till the pain, pulled me under. I woke up screaming to the top of my lungs. I could see a pale face above me, and I realized I was in my bed. I sat bolt up right, and was overwhelmed by the abrupt dizziness. The room spun for a moment before I fell back into my pillows.

"Bella can you hear me? Its okay it was just a dream." Edward, what was he doing here?He just broke up with me, the thought brought tears to my eyes. I threw myself into his arms, "Edward your still here." He look surprised, but hugged me back anyway. "Of course, where else would I be?"

"I dont know just dont leave me please." He stiffened. "Bella you know I wont leave you, dont you?" He put a hand under my chin ,and lifted my head to look into my eyes. "Um, yes?" His eyes saddened, "Bella, please believe I would never leave you again." How could I say no to that face? "I know, I didnt mean for it to come out like that." I sighed, and went to get up, but suddenly didnt feel to good.

"Bella sweet heart, are you okay?" I wasnt, in fact I felt so sick I felt like I might pass out. Though for his sake I nodded. I went to the bathroom, and locked the door. The medical supplies was kept in a secret cabinet in the mirror. I pulled out the thermometer, and stuck it into my mouth. When I pulled it out I was shocked to see it said 102.

Well I couldnt stay home today, and its not like I was getting anyone I hang out with would get sick. I knew if I stayed here Edward would question me untill her got an answer about my dream. I would go to school, and hope he would have figured out some excuse of his own by the end of the day. After I threw on a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I walked back to my bedroom.

Edward was already gone, having to go change for the day. I grabbed my school stuff, and went downstairs. I felt so horrible from this fever, but what would Edward do if I didnt show up?Probably have a panic attack, and search the city for me. He cared about me, there was no denying that. Though I didnt feel like missing school, his questions, and the "Ill do anything for you" mode.

I was to sick to eat breakfast, so I just walked out the door. Charlie had to leave for work early, because of some kind of thing in Seattle. I walked down the driveway, more like dragged myself, and got in my truck. I wondered how well the whole sick and driving thing would work out. Or was I confusing this with drinking and driving. Oh well I luckily got to school in one piece.

Edward was waiting for me leaning against his silver volvo. When I got out he put a hand around my waste. "Hey love." I leant my head on his shoulder,already hurting anyway, as we walked. "Hey Im sorry bout this morning." I could practically hear him roll his eyes, "Bella, you cant control when you have nightmares." "I meant the other thing, I should have total faith in you. Im sorry I shouldnt have even said what I said." He turned his head and kissed the top of mine. "Its okay, you were like half asleep. Just try to remember you couldnt force me to leave you. It would be impossible, you are my life

"M'kay." I sounded weak, but I had to push through. Everything would be just fine. "Bella would you like tell me why you sound like your asleep?" "Not paticularly," I responded. "Fine, but please remember you can talk to me about anything." His statement was a little more serious then the conversation demanded, and I knew he was talking about the cut on my head to. He wasnt gonna get it out of me and that was that.

"Okay," I whispered my headache getting worse by the second. We were entering English now, and went to sit in our seat at the back. As soon as we sat down, my head was on his shoulder again. Had it always been so cold in here? I felt drained and couldnt focus on what the teacher was saying. "Bella are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Yea..." I could see it in his face he didnt believe me. "No your not Bella." He put a hand to my forehead and his face filled with anger then horror. "Your burning up."

I instantly pulled away, and was dizzy again. "No Im not I feel fine." He was angry, and was now almost hissing to me. "Bella stop lying to me. You know you have a fever. I will just take you home, and let you rest. I will even leave if you want, but youre not sitting at school like this. "Fine," I grumbled.

For the rest of the period, I layed with my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. By the end I knew Edward was right. I might have collasped on our way out to the parking lot, had he not scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. On a normal day I would have complained, but today I knew I would have never made it. He buckled my seat belt, and went to get on the drivers side.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola! R R

Discreditor- I dont own this, SM does though. That lucky... um. You know.

Previously on "You can tell me.": For the rest of the period, I layed with my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. By the end I knew Edward was right. I might have collasped on our way out to the parking lot, had he not scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. On a normal day I would have complained, but today I knew I would have never made it. He buckled my seat belt, and went to get on the drivers side.

Now: As Edward slid into the seat beside me, I leaned my head up against the cool glass of the window. I heard the car crank up, and the soft purr of the engine, but mostly was drifting in and out of a dream like state. He resumed his position of rubbing soft circles on my back. "Bella?" his velvet voice asked. It pulled me close enough to awareness that I answered. "Yes," came my hesitant voice.

"Why didnt you tell me you were sick?" I sighed, I didnt really wanna talk about, not to mention how bad my throat hurt. I could not just leave him waiting though, he looked like he might burst into tears at any second. I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out. My throat felt like it had been caught on fire when I tried to speak.

My hands flew up to my throat, as though that would coax the flames. "Bella?" I looked around for something to write with. I grabbed the pen that was on the dash board, and a napkin out of my book bag. 'I cant talk.' Edward's eyes drop, and says softly, but sadly "You cant or you wont." 'I cant my throat wont let me.'

A/N Im really sorry it so short, but Ive been trying to get this chapter right for a whil, and just couldnt seem to. Okay well I swear you will see a new chapter by Sunday if not well. Ill do something to punish myself LOL. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
